narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
}} | english = }} , named after the village he lives in: Konoha, is the grandson of the Third Hokage and by extension the nephew of Asuma Sarutobi. Background Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad" or "Konohamaru Corps" in the Japanese version. He and his teammates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor variations of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted jutsu, determination, and a fiery attitude. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ, a laughing signal or appreciation), much like Naruto's "Dattebayo!" Personality Konohamaru makes a few staggered appearances as Part I progresses, either trying to spend time with Naruto or simply trying to be helpful. After his grandfather's death, Konohamaru briefly loses interest in Naruto's guidance, feeling the restoration of the village to be more important. When Tsunade attempts to take on the position of Hokage, Konohamaru is unaccepting of her due to his opinion that she can't compare to his grandfather. After Tsunade demonstrates her strength and medical abilities for him, however, Konohamaru accepts her as the Third's successor. Part I Introduction in Episode 2.]] At the start of the series, Konohamaru feels unacknowledged due to his status as the Third Hokage's grandson, and is often recognized through that link. Although he had only recently begun to attend the Academy, he constantly attempted surprise attacks on his grandfather so he could defeat him and acquire the acknowledgment of the Hokage name. Though Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it is only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realized that there would be no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realize. Chunin Exams Part I He makes his second appearance during the begining of the Chunin Exam arc where he and his classmates try to sneak up on Naruto, hidden in a stone like box. However they are quickly discovered. Later on they get into a quarrel with Sakura, and then again with the Sand Siblings, as Konohamaru bumps into Kankuro, only to be saved by Sasuke Fillers Konohamaru in the fillers take place during a mission for the Konoha Genins have to be leader of a Ninja Academy students squad and Konhamaru, Moegi and Udon were assigned to Naruto. In the forest Naruto lost his team and Konohamaru and Moegi try to use the map but the same thing happen, Udon tries but because the compass was not pointing correctly due to the magnetic force of the forest, then he fainted from the compass spinning arrow. When the sunset come they were attacked by ninja]s (really senseis of the academy, along with Shikamaru), Naruto use the Sexy Jutsu to confuse the ninjas but don't work, then Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon use it at same time and work, but Shikamaru strike them with a part of a tree's trunk because he think their so fools. When a mighty storm begin all the teams were called to return but Naruto and his team stay in a cave all of they were hungry so Naruto cut a cheese in 3 parts and Udon ask why 3 and Naruto response with a memory of Kakashi's Survival Test. All of they go to the top of the mountain to win the objective of the mission, Shikamaru and Iruka go to search for them and the mountain rocks fall and crush Naruto but he use the Rasengan to break them. Then they go with Tsunade to confirm the mission completion. Part II Gaara Retrieval arc After the time skip, the Konohamaru Corps has become a Genin team under Ebisu. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team was given the same mission as Naruto's team when they first became Genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru states that he will become the seventh Hokage and that Naruto would be the sixth. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-time skip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. When Naruto returns after his 3 years of training he introduces himself, by showing of his new and improved Sexy Jutsu, only to be told by Naruto that they are no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and is almost about to use it, when he is smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. Fire Temple Filler arc Konohamaru is shown with Team Ebisu when the enemy began attacking. He is told to escort people to safety and as Ebisu claims, it was his first A-rank mission, thus emulating Naruto once again, who also received an A-rank mission during an attack on the village. Post Hidan and Kakuzu arc He makes his next appearance after the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, where he demonstrates that he has been able to learn the shadow clone technique, albeit only with a single clone. He continues to add the sexy technique to it, first creating two naked women, which Sakura beats him up for, and then two naked males, (looking like Sasuke and Sai) for which Naruto beats him up. Invasion of Pain arc During the Akatsuki's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru has been seen peeking out a corner, gasping for breath but looking no worse for wear. He witnesses Pain killing two Konoha ninja but is spotted by Pain. Ebisu jumps in giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, just before finishing of Ebisu, Pain is interrupted by Konohamaru who decides to fight him nonetheless. Pain charges in while Konohamaru braces himself and starts performing hand seals. Abilities At the beginning of the series was Konohamaru's only skills that of some poor cloaking techniques and an even poorer transformation skills. However after having met Naruto, he has at least perfected his transformation technique. During the time skip, when he and his team graduates and become Genin, it is implied that he is also taught the basic skills of tree climbing and walking on water using chakra control. It is implied Konohamaru may have inherited his grandfather and uncle's talent, as he has also learned the rather difficult Shadow Clone Technique, further emulating Naruto. He demonstrates it with a smaller version of Naruto's Harem Technique, first transforming into two naked women, then transforming into Sasuke Uchiha (naked) and Sai (also naked). Quotes * "You scared that I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage" * "And I'm the villages number one ninja, Konohamaru" * "What kind of girlfriend are you? You're a witch and you're ugly too" (In reference to Sakura) * "I don't think she's human, did you see how wide her forehead is?" (In reference to Sakura) * (To Pain) "I'm gonna fight you!!" * "Birds of a feather..." (In Reference to Sakura) * "I made a promise..." Sources * WIkipedia's article on Konohamaru * Taken directly from the Naruto manga chapters and anime episodes.